Nihilanth
The Nihilanth is the all mighty and powerful leader of the Vortigaunt race, and second hand contrbutor to the Black Mesa incident. He is the final boss of the FPS Thriller Half-Life, making up the entire 18th chapter, where he resides in a large ambient chamber. The Nihilanth's true motives are unclear, all that is known is his grudge towards the human race, and his imprisoners, whoever they may be. Description The Nihilanth is a large extra-terrestrial creature over 20 feet tall, with 3 arms and a massive cranium. He is shown to have many scars and amputations on his body, depicting the outcome of an unknown event prior to the games storyline. The Nihilanth's battle wounds consist of a large abdominal scar, and complete loss of his legs or other mobile appendages, his legs are thereby substituted by a mechanical levitation device, allowing him to hover instead. The Nilhilanths powers and knowledge are far beyond comprehension, giving him a strong upperhand over the entire Black Mesa incident, one which he had no contribution to the start of but a major one to the ending. Nihilanth resides in a large chamber in the outer dimension of Xen, where he acts as ruler over the enslaved vortigaunt race, one which is enslaved not by him, but by a higher power that holds him as a slave aswell. Role in Half life The Nihilanth is the ruler of the Vortigaunt race, residing in Xen. The Nihilanth's main action throughout the game, and his reason for being destroyed by Freeman is his ability to keep the rift between Earth and Xen open, allowing more of his minions to cross over. Gordon successfully closed the rift on Earth, but with his immense interdimensional powers the Nihilanth was able to hold the rift open personally, forcing Gordon to travel into Xen and destroy him. The Nihilanth attacks Gordon by shooting energy spheres at him, and by teleporting him away into other chambers with more enemies in them. Gordon defeats the Nihilanth by destroying the energy crystals that protect it from damage, exposing its vulnerable brain. Gordon, after getting to higher ground, destroys the brain, causing the Nihilanth to explode into an interdimensional time rift, and ultimately closing the Xen-Earth rift he was holding open, officially ending the dimensional leak. Personality and Motives The Nihilanth is shown to have a deep rooted desire for revenge, and a concentrated hatred for hummanity. He goes so far as to call the humans thieves for stealing crystals, and numerous specimens from the different species that inhabit Xen. It has also been established that he and his kind fought the evil and powerfull alien empire known as the Combine, resulting in the extiction of his kind, save for himself, causing him and his race to flee to the borderworld of Xen. It is implied that he created an ecosystem for the other surviving creatures allowing them to flourish. It can also be assumed that the Nihilanth saw the humans as no different than the Combine after they trespassed into his world and essentially abducted many of the creatures he had sought to protect, therefore making his invasion of Black Mesa as an act vengeance and survival. Quotes "Die, you all die, you all die." "Win, you can not win." "Thieves, you are all thieves." Trivia *It is unknown how the Nihilanth knows how to speak English, or any other human language, it could be a result of his immense intelligence. *The Nihilanths original design showed much more extensive battle wounds, where all of his appendages were missing, he had much more extensive cuts and stitches, and was supported by a series of cables that were hooked into him, similar to that of a hanging piece of meat for a butcher. *The Nihilanth's race is established into 3 different species, the common lower class aliens known as the Vortigaunts, which are small hominid workers, the Controllers, flying hominid aliens with large craniums that rule over the Vortigaunts, and the Nihilanth, the most powerful and overruling form of the alien species, with its last known one being the Nihilanth himself. *Judging by the fact that the Nihilanth requires a device to fly, and the use of energy crystals to maintain his defenses, the Nihilanth may have suffered some form of mental injury during his battle, weakening his telekenetic abilities. Gallery Nihilanth_concept.jpg|Concept art Category:Half-Life Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychics Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Mastermind Category:Bosses Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Slaveholders Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Telekinetics